significant annoyance
by capri-sin
Summary: Will decides to come out to his homophobic mother. Nico is surprised by an old friend he sees at a gay bar.
1. Breaking News: Nico hates pigtails

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson etc. etc.

"No way." Nico crossed his arms.

"It's what's best for you" Will grinned. He was enjoying this.

Will had pinned the other boy down. His knee bone jutted in to his boyfriend's stomach (but, not so much that it could be more painful than playful)

Nico turned his face to the side.

"I can't even look at you. You disgust me." He continued to struggle against the older boy's grip.

Will gave him a closed mouth kiss, bending to the side to connect with Nico's lips.

"Please" will pouted. He had those sunlit eyes. And he was strong. There was no way Nico would get out of his hold.

Nico shook his head

Will had placed a pink bow and two sparkley barrettes that he had borrowed from one of his half siblings on the windowsill of the cabin.

Nico stared at them as if they were about to attack. He let out a slow snarl.

"William Solace, (no matter how cute or threatening you are) I am not putting a bow in my hair!"

Will rolled to the side and made a grasp for the bow. He lunged for the Italian's hair and rapidly fumbled with the ribbon. Nico jerked away.

The son of Apollo finally gave up and retreated to the back of the room.

"You have to tell your mom the right way" Nico said, his eyes a beautiful apologetic brown. "Not by faking it".

Will grunted and then agreed. "My mom would never buy it, too. She's stupid. But she can tell when a boy is a boy."

Nico had feminine features. Large brown eyes and a small nose. But, his body was muscular and broad. there was of course the fact that he had a penis, but Will figured that would be easy to cover up. Still, his mother would definately know that Nico  
/was not his girlfriend, but rather a significant annoyance of the male gender. he slumped back on the bed and leaned his head back.

Nico looked at the son of apollo's face. Even in its strained worry, it was still beautiful. Nico undid his ponytail and tied the bows into his hair. "Do I look pretty?" he asked.

Will turned his head, the creases in his face filled with aching uneasiness. His face brightened. "Well, shit"

"What?" Nico furrowed his brows.

"You totally look like a dude" Will smirked. "There's no way mom would believe that."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I asked, solace. I asked if I looked pretty"

"Very" the son of Apollo smiled lightly. He bent down and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips (barely touching) teasingly. Nico fell for the advance and pushed his lips against Will's. They moved slowly and then faster until both were smiling  
/against each other's mouths and there was that faint smell of mouth, (which was not a bad one but more a breathless happy sting hanging in the air.)

Will pulled back first and his skin was jumping up and down trying to pull his body with it. Nico's eyes were brighter, like that ecstatic way when you're happy and everything seems prettier.

Kissing Will was like the feeling of getting home from Tartarus. That relief but also that uneasy feeling of "what could happen next?"

Nico's tone returned to serious after a few seconds of heavy breathing. "What are you going to do" he sighed. Will shrugged, defeated.

"She's not racist at least" Nico supplied, though he had cultivated a dislike towards Will's mother.

Will breathed deeply. "Mom's a good person you know. Like one of those grandmas you have that you adore and they make homphobic remarks but you still love them"

Nico didn't know but he nodded anyways.

Will kissed Nico softly.

"I give up" Will sighed and he sat motionless on the bed for a moment.

Nico lifted up his boyfriends arm.

"What?" Will asked, deep in thought.

"Cuddle"

Will agreed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

Nico loved cold places. His skin was cold to the touch and he cultivated a liking to colder areas. But, for some reason he loved Will's warm touch. On certain occasions Will would completely over heat him. The camp leader radiated heat once he fell  
/asleep. But for the most part, Nico felt protected in his boyfriend's grasp.

The boys stayed there for a little while, unaware of passerby or the giant water balloon fight that happened every Thursday at the camp. The only disturbance was Will's half brother knocking on the cabin door. "A letter" he said and Will shifted.

Campers rarely got letters unless from their parents, and will never communicated with his mom. Most of the calls were pointed towards Iris message.

Will untangled his legs from Nico's and grasped for the envelope. It was light blue in color. (The mark of Will's mom's giant paper collection, from which she would make envelopes, paper crowns and anything she could)

Will slid his finger under the top of the letter. It had been pasted shut. Will hesitated and threw the envelope to the side. Nico grabbed for it as it fluttered to the ground. It was like a baby blue butterfly, it's wings wounded, rendering it unable  
/to fly.

Nico handed the envelope to Will. "You need to read it" he gestured to the half opened seal.

Will shook his head. Nico kissed his boyfriend on both cheeks and then the nose, hugged him tight and stuck the baby blue envelope in front of his face. Will took the envelope from him and broke the seal. Tugging the letter out, he noticed the perfectly  
/cut paper. It was unlike his mother. His mom always wrote letters on notebook paper and folded the sides to make it fit inside her delicately cut envelopes.

He turned the card stock paper on its side and began running his eyes over the card. It slid from his hands and cascaded on to the floor.

* * *

Hi! So that was the first chapter of Significant Annoyance!

I hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry about any of the grammar errors. I've been doing this weird thing lately where I phrase all my sentences incorrectly and I have to go back and rephrase them. Hopefully there will be more to come soon. Maybe some percabeth  
/or solangelo fluff coming soon.

-haley


	2. Don't chew gum at percy f-ing jackson

Will turned the card stock paper on its side and began running his eyes over the card. It slid from his hands and cascaded on to the floor.  
xx  
Dear Will Solace,  
Your stepfather told me this was the appropriate place to reach you.  
I have no words to express how deeply sorry I am to hear about your mother. I'm in shock to here this news. My prayers and thoughts are with you during this horrible time. I would love to drive down and take care of you while you're in mourning. If you  
need me to. Just say the word.  
all our hugs and good energy,  
Elizabeth & Isaac Sanders.  
xx

"I don't understand" Nico protested. "Will and I got a letter INVITING us to her house a week ago. If the body was found after three weeks of decay, how can that be possible?"

"And, how did we not hear about it before Will's aunt and uncle sent a sympathy letter" Hazel added, shifting from under Frank's arm.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Detective Weaver replied, his teeth clanking against the gum in his mouth

"Are you fucking chewing gum while my friend's mom has been murdered?" Percy took a step forward and stared at the detective. Percy and the Detective were roughly the same height, though the son of Poseidon was much stronger.

Detective weaver spit out the gum.  
"Look, guys. I can't tell you how her request to meet Will was sent almost two weeks after her killing but the statistics are spot on. They don't lie. I suspect that the letter was just delayed. Nothing more than that. As for why the Sanders' letter was  
the first to reach you, it seems like the area's address is hard to find. I wouldn't be surprised if a mail man or a citizen could not figure out how to reach you"

"His step dad knows!" Nico replied, flustered.

"His step dad, clearly didn't send a letter." Detective Weaver opened another package of gum."  
"Don't you dare" Percy snarled at the package.  
Detective weaver put the package back in his pocket. "We're doing all we can, Nico. But the letter would be valuable evidence. Can I see it?"

Nico shook his head. "Will ripped it up, yesterday. He may have done more to it after I left."

"Go see if it's still salvageable" the detective ordered  
Percy murmured "please"  
"Go see if it's still salvageable, please"

xx

Nico took a taxi from the coffee shop in which he had met the detective. Will had neglected to go and the two were not in the best of sorts as Will had screamed at Nico upon reading the letter. Will's emotions were so overloaded that he didn't know what  
to do or say and he'd yelled at Nico to leave. Nico obliged.

The Apollo campers had all cleared out of their cabin, leaving Will to himself. Nico knocked on the door and was met by the blonde's frantic screaming of "go away"  
Nico pushed through the door anyways and walked in upon half naked Will covered in a blanket of tissues.

"Have you been crying? Nico asked tentatively as he sat beside the blond. Will made a move to push the boy off the bed but upon seeing Nico's face, he decided against it.

"Hi." Will sighed. "No. I can't. I can scream. Really loud" He half smiled. "But I can't cry. The tissues are precautions." He made a snow angel in the bed of Kleenex.

Even covered in tissues, the camp leader was beautiful. His blond hair swung over his face just enough so that you could see his face shape. His nose, c major lips and blue eyes were clear but the blonde strands were painted across his forehead. His face  
was clear except for a few lines of snot drizzling from his nose like mock tear drops. He had one (Nico thought) adorable pimple at the start of his eyebrow that resembled a freckle. Nico loved the spot just above the the top of Will's nose, right  
between his eyebrows. It was Nico's favorite part of Will's face (besides his eyes and cheekbones and little ears and of course his c major lips)

Will looked at Nico tentatively. "I'm sorry." He put his arms around his boy so that chest was against chest. Will was training to be a doctor and knew that if you looked into someone's eyes long enough, your heartbeats will sink with theirs. The son  
of Apollo felt Nico's heartbeat against him almost instinctively.

Nico had always hated the sound of a heartbeat. He would lay in bed and listen to the thump against the mattress. He was scared it was going to stop any moment and when it started to beat faster as a result of his worry he'd cry to Bianca and she'd tell  
him it was all all right.

In this moment, Will put his hand against Nico's chest. Nico didn't do the same for fear that any small movement could result in Will's heart stopping.

Will continued "I'm sorry. I yelled at you. I'm confused and I hate myself. I never told her. About me being gay. She wouldn't accept it. But she's not the kind of person to disown me. No, she didn't disown me. I disowned her. I stopped talking to her.  
I haven't seen her in forever and now the next time I get to see her"  
he was talking too fast, choking on his words with that acidic build up you get when your trying to to cry and your nose and mouth and entire face get hot. "Is at a funeral" Will finished.

Nico pressed the warmth of his cheek against Will's shoulder. Swaying their bodies, rocking him like Bianca used to do to him. " I'm in love with you" Nico kissed the underside of Will's jawline. "And your mother is too and you didn't disown her.

"She could have called you any time, Will." Will disagreed but he didn't have the strength to argue with his boyfriend. They kissed. Softly, not hard like they usually did. Nico loved the feeling of Will's skin as he planted kisses along Will's collar  
and neck and stomach, and the kisses grew into flowers of feeling. Nico repeated "I love you. I love you. I love you" into Will's skin and will would always answer "I love you too."

* * *

Aaaaaand that was chapter 2! I'm thinking of making this sort of a mystery eh? I don't know? Like finding the killer but also a bunch of fluff.I might do a smutchapter at the end.

-haley 


	3. Guess who's back (tell a friend)

The buildings around the restaurant were like teeth fillings, modern businesses plopped into old vacant lots. The fact that many of the buildings were old and yellowing and the others clean and superficial reassured Will that the buildings were intact tooth fillings. The restaurant was small and the chairs were teal messes. Stuffing was snaking it's way out of etched markings.

"J + H" Will read inside his head. Like an upper school bathroom.

In front of Solace was Elizabeth Sanders, Will's perky and protective aunt. Will had never been close to his aunt as result of she and his mother's constant feuds. Elizabeth was tall and beautifully carved. Her body and face were delicate and pale. Her gray hair curled like city smoke. She had a septum piercing and freckles dotting her shoulders but the spots of pigment did not scatter across her face. She looked young despite her grey hair (which was most likely dyed)

(sidenote: will wondered why anyone would dye their hair gray. double sidenote: nico would look good with gray hair. triple sidenote: nico would look good in anything.)

The son of apollo turned to face his aunt.

"Are you sure, sully? she asked. All by yourselves on a plane?"

Nico snorted at his boyfriend's affectionate nickname. He'd have to use that one soon.

"I'm seventeen, Aunt El. Jeez, I'll be fine" Elizabeth's hooded eyes flickered from Will to Nico to Leo (who was trying his best to look untroublesome) and around the table. She was obviously untrusting.

"Fine." Elizabeth murmered. "But, at least let me pay for lunch" Will could not disagree with that.

xx

Percy snorted. "There's no way I'm going on a plane, even if it is to support you, Will"

Annabeth kicked him. "Percy!"

"I mean, I'm sorry for your loss...but..can we use another method of transportation?"

Annabeth wasn't satisfied with that either.

"We'll shadow travel." Nico agreed. "It's important that you're all there, he shot a dangerous glance at percy.

"Meet at the Hades cabin after dinner"

"We just had dinner" Piper complained.

"Are you seriously saying No to TWO dinners" Leo chimed in.

xx

Nico's head lulled back. "Hotel." He managed and stumbled a few feet."

Will checked in to the hotel, holding his boyfriend up with one arm. To be honest, Will hated when Nico shadow travelled with this many people. It physically drained all energy from him. Nico, on the other hand loved it. He was only HALF asleep when the blond carried him upstairs, kissed his eyelids or complained about how he shouldn't shadow travel with so many of his friends. Nico loved when Will took care of him, but he'd never explain that to his boyfriend.

In this moment, Nico could only keep his eyes open for a few seconds, and missed Will kissing his forehead or whispering to him softly.

"WERE IN THE SAME ROOM?" Nico yelped the next morning.

Will put his hand out of the bathroom, waving hello and then his head popped out too, toothpaste surrounding his c major lips.

"Different beds" Will spit out the toothpaste.

"We've never shared a room before"

"shortage of space"

"you liar"

"are you objecting."

"no..."

Will reached for nico's shirt and tugged. He smashed his lips against the son of hades.

"ICK. Will sat back. "Your morning breath, Di Angelo" He waved his hand over his nose "Oh my Gods I'm going to be murdered by your morning breath"

Nico furrowed his brows and smelled his own breath. It did smell horrendous.

"Brush you teeth and then I'll kiss you"

"Alright Sully, my love, my sweetness"

Will scowled.

xx

Will was extremely happy, Nico noticed. Will was always extremely happy (but, there was the fact that his mother had just died.)

Nico decided not to ask or jinx it. He wasn't sure if Will's good mood was a good or bad thing. Was it abnormal" When Nico's mother died... no It must be normal. Normal for Will. And Will wasn't normal at all.

Beside being extremely happy, Will was extremely flirty.

"I love your boobs" Will, who didn't...like boobs murmered to Nico on one occasion. Nico, who certaintly didn't have boobs was confused.

Never before had Nico agitated Will.

"Will. Stop" Nico pushed the blond away from his face.

"What's up with you now, Di Angelo"

"Stop."

"Why?"

"This isn't you."

"Shut up." Will lunged for Nico's lips.

"WILL" Nico stood up. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well my mom died, If that's what you're fishing for."

Nico sat back down. "Will."

Will popped open a bottle of alcohol.

"I'm going to get out of the room." Will took a sip of the spirit. "Sort things out" He looked at Nico, blonde hair skating over his forehead.

"Will" Nico complained.

The son of apollo had already shut the door.

Nico tugged his boots on. "Will fucking Solace" He shook his head sarcastically but his body shivered from worry and adrenaline.

Nico tailed Will, making sure if the blond got drunk he could give him a ride home.

The humid air surrounded the italian, coocooning him until it didn't really feel like air anymore. Just like matter.

Will slipped inside a gay bar.

Nico looked down at his feet. He didn't have a fake listen like will did. Even so, Will could pass as 21. Or older, even. Despite his broad shoulders and height, Nico still looked young.

The italian scratched his nose. The street was alit by the gay bar's lights, pulsing and kissing the sidewalk. The road was almost empty, a dark haired girl with a folded umbrella walked on the other side of the street. She pushed a baby in a stroller. Her toe hit her heel and she skid across the sidewalk, stroller rolling steadily infront of her. Nico crossed the empty street, catching the stroller before it rolled any more.

The girl reached for the stroller, clearly afraid of Nico.

He pushed the stroller up a bit, put his foot on the hill and put his hands up to show innocence. She walked toward him, her face hidden beneath a baseball cap. Finally, she looked up and took the baby out of the stroller. Nico's throat constricted, his face grew cold.

"Bianca?" He managed.

"Nico?"

* * *

SOOOOOOO what was that you said? this chapter was shit? WHAT no just kidding I definitely agree but whaaat a cliff hanger. Anyways, Review if you want to. 'd love to make friends with you guys! More stories (and updates on this one) to come! Alright peace out,

-haley


	4. Bianca is basically a Winchester

Chapter Four - "Bianca Di Angelo is basically Dean Winchester"

From Significant Annoyance

by Halfwithalfblood

"Get the hell away from me"

Bianca stepped back "I'm not going to hurt you, Nico"

"You're dead" Nico rammed her body against the pavement, pushing his tan fingers against her neck, burying them deep into her skin as if they were teeth.

"You can summon the dead, Neeks"

"Not like this" Nico answered, reaching behind him and drawing his sword. "I didn't summon you."

"You prayed so many times I'd come back, is that not summoning to you?"

"You're shit at this" Nico snarled. "You don't even act like her."

Nico knew of many greek creatures that could shapsehift. The furies could impersonate human life and empousai were masters of shapeshifting. The only problem with this theory was that neither a fury or an emporia could shapeshift into the dead.

Nico knew he should bury his sword in Bianca's chest but murdering his sister- even if it really wasn't his sister left a burning sickness in his throat.

"Come on" He hoisted Not-Bianca up and pulled out his cell from his coat pocket. "I don't know what you are but you're dead"

"It's me, neeks" Bianca objected.

"Sure it is." He dialed Percy's number.

xx

Annabeth was beautiful in that scary menacing way. Percy kissed the edge of her ear and then the side of her mouth, sliding down to her chin.

"Perce" Annabeth wrinkled her forehead. "We can't do this, not now"

Percy agreed, his blue eyes shining sadly. "Will-" he stuttered "Who could have killed her?" He rephrased his question. "What could have?"

"I don't know" Annabeth said, not quite to percy.

Percy's jaw trembled, tongue in cheek

"Anna" He sighed, air floating over his girlfriend.

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth smiled sadly.

The door slid open, Leo had his hand over his face.

"What the fuck!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Perce." Leo peaked through his fingers, making a disgusted face when he saw the couple on top of each other under the sheets. "It's Nico" He handed Percy the phone.

Nico stood there, waiting for Percy to answer it

"No" Percy narrowed his eyes at Leo. "get the hell out"

Leo, realizing he was still in the couple's room, winced and shut the door. "knock next time!" Percy yelled after his friend.

xx

Percy did not pick up the phone. Nico shoved not-blanca forward. "Why are you here, bianc-" He remembered that not-bianca wasn't his sister. He narrowed his eyes further.

"To be honest, I have no idea" Bianca choked out.

The phone buzzed in his palm. Percy.

"Sorry, Neeks. I missed your call but I'm calling you back now."

Percy's end was staticky and he could barely make out his friend's words.

"Hey. I have a big problem" Nico said, out of breath.

"And?" Percy sat up in his bed, Annabeth frowning next to him.

"Will left earlier tonight" he looked over at the bar.

"Okay. He'll probably come back soon"

"One other thing" Nico glanced at not-bianca.

"I was walking down the street. And i saw bianca."

"Are you sure it's her."

"Positive i have bianca or whatever she is on the concrete."

The line was silent save for a few muffles of "shit" and "what do we do?"

"I'll be there in ten. Keep me on the phone."

Nico tore his shirt and gagged not-Bianca, then pushed her to the ground.

"You just found her on the street?" Percy said, opening the door. He waved to Annabeth.

"I stopped the child from rolling down the hill, I looked up and saw her"

"What child?" Percy's voice vibrated as he ran down the halls.

Nico only noticed the child now. It had been murderously silent, not crying or giggling in the stroller. Carefully, Nico handed the baby a bottle."

"she had a child with her. I don't know why"

Percy was now sprinting down the sidewalk, his breathing heavier. " hang on." Annabeth sprinted beside him.

Percy appeared around the corner, visibly shocked at Bianca, her face smashed against the concrete.

Nico pressed "hang up" on his phone and released his hold on bianca. "Get up" He said.

"Where'd Will go" Annabeth asked.

Nico pointed to the bar. The daughter of Athena jogged to the door.

Percy stared at Bianca. "Nico…I don't think she's bianca"

"Aren't you Sherlock" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm stumped" Percy slouched back.

"Empousai" Nico said "or Fury"

Percy shook his head.

"That's what I thought at first but they can't imitate the dead." Nico looked up at percy.

"Siren" Percy answered.

"Can't imitate the dead either"

Percy clicked his pen and Riptide slid silkily out from the plastic.

"I can slice her with this. "It can't kill humans. If she's human then it won't harm her" Percy offered.

"if she's human than she must dead."

"The undead don't look like this."

"Well shit. What do we do with her?"

xx

"This kind of stuff has been happening all around town." Hazel furrowed her brows, computer heating up her lap.

"Remember when Will was all cheery after his mom died?" Nico supplied.

"Maybe it's because he thought his mom didn't die at all. He saw her. Like you saw Bianca. In any case this isn't normal" Hazel scrunched up her toes.

"Nico can raise the dead" Piper chimed in.

"Not like this,"

"Isnt you dad kind of like the underworld guy" Jason asked. "Time to pay him a visit"

Anna stumbled through the hotel door, Will slouching against her.

Nico stood up abruptly, pushed through his friends.

Will collapsed.

"Di Angelo" Nico's boyfriend stuttered.

Nico kissed Will's lips. "Solace"

Will's entire body was warm. Burning hot. His mouth was stained and chapped with alcohol. Nico put his hand on Will's forehead. It was steaming, broiling his fingers.

"Headache?" Nico whispered to Will.

Will radiated heat. The italian pulled his boyfriend against him, arms around warm chest and cheek on kneck until Will felt safe again.

"I'm fucking crazy" Will stuttered. The heat made it hard for him to think. "I keep seeing my mom."

"I'm crazy, Nico" He started shaking, encased in Nico's arms. Nico brushed Will's golden hair behind his ear, letting soft hands slide against skin. Comforting his boyfriend.

"I saw a dead person" Will shuttered.

The six turned to nico.

"We did too."

—

Hey Halfbloods!

It's Haley! I hope you liked that chapter. I have so many different endings for this story all mushed inside my head. BUT DONT WORRY. I'm planning to go to atleast 20,000 more words. In other fiction press news I'm going to start a drarry fan fiction with some hate and slassssshhh. I'm currerntly on a plane which means lots of updating since I'll be writing FOR LIKE FOUR HOURS. However, I probablyy won't update for a while since I'm on vacation.

Lots of love and feels,

halfwithalfblood

Book Recc of the week: Carry on by Rainbow Rowell


	5. Simon says raise the dead

Chapter 5- "Simon says touch your nose, raise the dead"

from Significant Annoyance

by Halfwithalfblood

"Please" Elizabeth Sanders said, tears sliding down her face. She was scrunched up like a middle school clay project, drenched with too much paint. Messy, overworked and Hastily completed. Her city smoke hair billowed from the chimney of her brain like a wildfire.

The monitor in front of Mrs. Sanders was flung out of control, screeching rapidly until the line collapsed and lay supine.

"Simon" Her own heart had collapsed along with the digital line. It was complex how such ordinary things: A line on a monitor. White sheets. A jar of Simon's favorite pickles had such a subordinary impact. How could it simply be a line on a monitor and not an enigma of force? Simon, her son, was motionless on the hospital bed. The doctors leaned back against the wall, Their spines alining with the veined boards. They'd been trained not to interject with the mourning process. But, Elizabeth still felt like everyone in god's name was intent on her.

Her son's chest wilted as if following the monitor's command.

"Simon" She said his name again and then leaned back against the wall.

"I love you:"

Simon flung himself out of bed. He opened his mouth, eyes wide. "Mom."

—

"Both people who died and "came back to life" have been acquainted with you and Will" Jason said, his blistered feet propped up against a pillow.

"Get those nasty things away from me" Leo swatted at Jason's toes. He collected a bowl from the tv table and spoon-fed not-blanca, who was tied up against the oversized couch chair.

"Have you heard from your mom lately?" Hazel asked Will.

Hazel had a way of making everything sound less hostile.

"No"

Will's phone shook. Frank arched his body. He'd shifted into a cat and his entire skeleton swayed from the vibration of the cell.

"Hold on" Will said to Hazel as he picked up the phone, his head still throbbing.

"Will?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Your step dad."

"Oh."

There was a long pause.

"What's up, Aunt El." Will slumped onto the bed, letting Nico nuzzle up next to him.

"Simon's in the hospital." Will could practically hear Elizabeth frowning into the phone.

"Simon?" Will searched his memory for the name.

"Your cousin"

"Oh. Is he okay?"

Elizabeth debated how to answer that question. "Simon died."

Will sat up. "I'm so sorry. Are you o-"

"Will, He didn't stay dead."

"Aunt El…You're crazy"

"I know. It sounds so bogus. Even the doctor can't explain. The heart monitor stopped…just like that. But then he got up. He could talk. Stand."

Will's stomach did a summersault. Or, did a back handspring. Back handspring seemed more accurate.

"I'm sure something with the monitor was a fluke" Will answered, as if willing it to be

Elizabeth frowned. "It doesn't feel like a fluke. He was going to die. Everyone knew."

Will got up and paced the room, all eyes trained on him.

"I called your stepfather. He said to call you. You're in to this stuff. unexplainable things? Right?" She bit her bottom lip.

Will paused "Like Sam and Dean?"

"No" Elizabeth laughed. It was plastic "Are you?"

Will licked his bottom lip and faced his friends, his eyes wide. "Very"

xx

Nico pulled up a notes page on his laptop."So far we know of three people who were presumably dead. Simon. Bianca. Your mother. All related to us. All back alive somehow."

"Nico?" Will sat on the other end of the bed.

Nico didn't respond. He looked up, hands still on the keyboard.

Will swatted away his boyfriend's hands and closed the computer. "What are we doing?"

"Research" Nico replied nonchalantly.

"What if they really are…back from the dead"

Nico bit his lip. "That doesn't change anything. They still need to go back to where they're supposed to be."

Will's forehead wrinkled. "Don't you want to keep them alive? They don't have to go back if we don't make them."

"Will.."

"Don't you want Bianca back?"

Nico thought for a moment. "I thought I did." He said. "But, this is not where Bianca belongs."

Will shook his head. "We don't even know if they were raised from the dead. They're probably just some new kind of monster" It sounded like the son of Apollo was trying to convince himself rather than Nico.

Jason cracked open the door, his blonde hair was a beacon of light against the dark walls. "I'll say it once again…" Jason ran his hand through his hair. "We should pay uncle hades a visit"

Nico nodded.

"By us…I mean you." Jason snorted.

"Taken into consideration" Nico smiled. Jason closed the door.

"I'll come with you" Will's smile was plastic.

"You don't have to" Nico sighed, and leaned back into his boyfriend's arms. He nuzzled Will's shoulder.

"I want to" He grabbed Nico by the waist and closed his eyes.

"I love you" Will smiled, his eyes still closed.

Nico's breath slowed. "I love you too, Di Angelo"

xx

"Fags"

The boys across the street from Nico and Will raised their middle finger to the halfbloods.

Will smirked and kissed Nico on the cheek. "That's the name! Don't wear it out."

Nico looked up at his boyfriend (who was almost half a head taller than he was. )"Piss off of them" He kissed Will softly.

"Ready?" Nico bit his lip. And, I mean bit his lip. Really. Not some bullshit. Real life lip biting. (Side note: Will liked when Nico bit his lip. Double side note: Will liked to bite Nico's lip. Triple Side Note: Will liked to bite Nico's everything)

"Yeah." Will looked down at the Italian, his blonde bangs hanging over perfectly tan forehead.

Nico grabbed Will by the waist.

"Let's give Hades a visit" Will's cheeks flushed.

"You know Hades loves you more than me" Nico's eyelashes flicked up, his dark eyes spazzing from side to side.

"Bullshit." Will joked. "It's only because I talk about sports."

"Exactly."

"He likes your sad emo bands too"

"Are you hating on my taste in music?" Nico made a disgusted face

Will's jaw flared. "I'm calling your taste in music fucking hot… but.."

"But what"

"Not enough Justin Bieber" Will swung his hair to one side, mimicking the celebrity.

"You're so gay" Nico stifled a laugh.

"Would you want me any other way?"

Lip was against lip and oh god Will really did mean it when he said he liked biting Nico's lip.

The two evaporated. Will pulled away. "To your dad we go" He said. Lifting Nico up and kissing him more.

—

Question! Would a British celebrity be a Cele(Britt)y or nah.

Anyways here is the lengthier edited version of Chapter 5 that I hooooope will satisfy! I feel like Nico and Will have ways too many cuddly scenes in here (even though it is theoretically their fanficiton and who doesn't love some solangelo fluff) It's getting to feel normal and I want to emphasize how difficult it is for Nico to have a romantic attachment and how breathlessly in love with Will he is. You might realize the absence of a lot of characters. It's really hard for me to try and coordinate each of the seven olympians (plus will and calypso.) I just want their characters to develop so much and it's hard to do that within 1000 word chapters whilst keeping the focus on solangelo. I might try to branch out some more. That explains why Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Jason aren't in this as often. BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE REALLY THINKING: WHERE THE HELL ARE PIPER AND CALYPSO.

Well good ol' Hal has an explanation for both.

First of all.

Calypso is going to factor into the fic a little later. I haven't had the mental capacity to put her in smoothly yet but I promise you will get some Cal.

Second,

Where is Pipes! This explanation is going to hurt a lot of peoples feelings… I'm practically in love with Hazel and have been writing her a lot in some of my unpublished fics. I feel like I'm not as connected to Piper as I am with any of the other demigods. SOOOO I'm rereading HOO and I'm going to read some Jasper or just plain Piper fics to start falling in love with my girl Pipes. Hopefully then, I will be able to write Piper without being afraid that I'll fuck her up.


	6. I Lost my memory of losing my virginity

Nico and Will awoke on the side of the street, their heads against the cracked window of a car. Will noticed shards of glass weaved through Nico's hair. Another shard fell under the Italian's eyelashes, highlighting the dark circles beneath his eye.

Will helped his boyfriend out of the shards. His lips were cracked and bleeding, blood streaming down his chin and dropping to his neck.

Nico was unconscious.

"Let's get back" Will hoisted his boyfriend up. The sky was a ripped curtain of black. The only light was dozens stars peeking through the holes of the curtain. Will knew he couldn't travel anywhere at this time of night.

It was cold too, Nico was already shivering in his arms. Will googled the nearest motel, his lids heavy against his eyes.

"Hello?" Will dialed Percy's number.

"Where the hell have you been? Where's Nico? It's been four days!"

Will's mind bobbed back in forth from conscious to unconsciousness. He couldn't make sense of Percy's shrieking.

"I can't remember anything but Nico shadow traveling. I don't even know how we got here"

Will breathed heavily into the mic.

"Jesus, Will. Did you talk to hades?"

"I can't remember"

"Is Nico Okay?" Will heard the familiar sound of Hazel's voice.

"I don't know."

In the background there was a ruffling of covers.

"Will, where are you? We'll come get you"

Will could almost hear Annabeth throw off the covers, her wavy blonde hair crumpled from the pillow case.

"New york. Near Camp" Will felt Nico's forehead. It was burning up. "Look, Nico needs help. He's lost consciousness."

"Bring him to camp" Annabeth took the phone from Percy's hands.

"We're on our way."

/

Somehow, Will had managed to drag Nico to the nearest motel, check in and get him into the bed. He opened the door to the bathroom, his bare feet freezing atop the pale tile. He grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack. It was rough but got softer with soap and water. He threw off his tee shirt and trousers, and knelt over Nico in his boxers.

He washed Nico's face, brushing the black hair off his boyfriend's eyes and set the cloth against Nico's forehead. He scrubbed gently until the dirt disappeared from his cheeks. Carefully, he ran his hand through Nico's hair and picked out the pieces of glass, flicking them into a trash can.

Nico was bleeding from his scalp, below his eye and all over his chest. Will took off Nico's shirt and washed his boyfriend's chest and arms. He noticed how incredibly thin Nico looked. It wasn't like Nico was a big guy, but he'd always had muscle. Now, Nico's ribs were showing against his skin, like he'd lost four layers.

Will hesitated to take off Nico's pants. He cleaned Nico's ankles and feet with the cloth, then went to the bathroom to wash the dirt off the rag. When he returned, he slid off nico's pants so that the Italian had on nothing but his boxers. Will ran the washcloth along Nico's legs. The dirt was persistent, but the longer Will scrubbed, It gave way.

Will folded the grimy clothes and put them on the chair beside his bed. He covered Nico up with the blanket so that only his neck and face peeked out of the covers.

Will began to cry. It wasn't even that tears came, it was that helpless acid in your throat and swelling in your eyes kind of crying. He crawled beside Nico and laid his head on the pillow.

The Italian's eyes were shut, his lashes hanging off his lids delicately. His skin looked soft. Below his lip was a freckle, as if it was proclaiming his lips as the most kissable mouth in the world. The freckle was collinear to three others on his jaw, cheek and temple. Will felt Nico's warmth even from two feet away. He laced his fingers with Nico's holding on as if nothing could rip their hands apart.

"We're going home tomorrow. We're going to see our friends" He whispered (more to himself than to Nico)"

"We're gonna figure out what the hell happened"

/

Nico awoke to Will beside him, his hands locked with his boyfriend's. Nico noticed that both boys had stripped to their underwear, and colour flooded to his cheeks. He sat up and carried his grimy, folded clothes to the bathroom. He turned on the shower nozzle and watched at the cold water shot out of the spigot, gradually warming to the heat Nico desired.

Nico stripped his underwear and stepped into the shower.

He washed the grease out of his skin and hair. He tried to recall why he was in this crappy motel, with his half naked boyfriend sleeping beside him.

Had they had sex? He thought about sex with Will often. When Will first inquired, Nico was scared. But, he found that more and more each day he wanted to share this experience with his boyfriend. He knew that Will wasn't a virgin. It had taken him awhile to get over that one. But Will had always told him that he wasn't looking for sex. He was looking for Nico. And that's all he wanted.

Were they drunk? Nico's throat began to constrict. He wanted to remember. He wanted to remember their first time with flowers and new bed sheets and all that kitschy stuff. He leaned against the back of the shower. The water grew cold against his shoulder blades. He reached up and turned off the spigot, climbing out of the tub. Nico redressed in his dirty clothes and opened the bathroom door.

Will was sitting up in the bed, grinning. Nico walked out of the bathroom, his hair hanging wet over his forehead.

He sat beside Will.

"You smell awful" He told his boyfriend. Will made a sad face as Nico scooted away from him.

"What happened?" Nico swallowed. "Did we?"

Will smiled "I took you here. I know it's crappy. But we're going back to camp" Will paused. "Did we what?"

"Nothing" Nico shook his head.

Nico's cheeks turned pink. Will was still in his underwear.

"Of course we had sex" Nico thought to himself. If sober Nico wanted to fuck him against the headboard, than how in gods name would drunk Nico be able to resist?

Hey frens!

So I'm sorry that it's been two months since I uploaded.

I've been stressed over my midterms. I'm convinced I've completely failed.

Anyways, I think I'm going to start beta reading!

I love writing fanfiction and the fan community that I'm involved in.

Thank you!

Haley


End file.
